The Bookman and The Unknown Exorcist
by Vertan Yamamoto
Summary: Skylar James, the oldest and only daughter of Mariana James, is searching for the unknown remains of her families records. She then meets Lavi and Bookman. While staying there, they encounter akuma, as well as Skylar's undeveloped Innocence. What happens when they find out that she is the unknown exorcist? Will Lavi's love for her interfere with his duties as a Bookman? LavixOC.
1. Chapter 1 Skylar James

_This is already my third time redoing this story because I couldn't continue. Lol I'm so mad at myself XD I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I walked around the study hall of the library. I was searching through the family records and I'm sure that mine was here. _James. Begins with a J. _I thought. I finally found the records in the J section.

I searched through them. I searched through them a second time. What the hell? Why wasn't mine here?

"Damn!" I shouted punching the floor. I looked out of the window. Suddenly, something went by, like a bird, or Akuma.

Yeah, that's right. I know all about them. My mother told me what they were when I was young. That's why I have to wear thigh high socks. I have scars all over my legs. I didn't have time to lose. I ran out of the library, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I started walking back to my home when I notice a duo walking together. One was short and old, the other tall young. The tall one looked about my age. Maybe a year older. I put up my hoody and started walking back to my house.

The two noticed me and walked over."Hi! I couldn't help but notice you."

"Hello! My name is Sky."

"Lavi." We shook hands."This is Bookman."

"You guys look like you just rolled into town. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Sure."

Bookman finally spoke up after awhile."You look familiar. Do you happen to have any relatives?"

"Yes. My mom is still alive but she took on a job that required she can't come back home."

Bookman processed the info."Let's get to your home if that's possible."

This Bookman was asking a question that was vaguely supposed to be talked about. I do have relatives, my mother Mariana James and my aunt, Lisa James. I live alone by myself in a kind of big house. I don't mind it though because it gives me time to read more. The whole reason why I'm living alone is because my little sister, Yuki, died when I was 8. She was diagnosed with this illness that drains her strength and slowly eats away at the heart. Not to mention that she had bronchitis too. 9 months after that, my birthday, I witness the power of the Innocence for the first time because my mother was an exorcist. She protected me from a demon, other known as my sister.

Yeah, you heard me right. My father turned my sister into a demon and my sister almost attacked me. My hair turned bright sky blue. Me and my sister were twins, but we were cursed twins. I had all the power and my sister came out weak and that's why she was deathly sick. After my mother finished exterminating all the akuma that were with my sister, I felt the power of one lurking in the darkness of the room. It suddenly jumped out and started slashing at my legs. The pain fueled the fire for my surprise after that. I felt the power buzz through me and I saw a glowing sword form in my hand.

I started cutting at its hard exterior, but unfortunately, my sword was undeveloped and it couldn't cut through. My mother intervened and shot it with her Innocence. When the akuma was dead, I tried to get up, but I fell right back down on the floor. My mother realized I lost my mobility so she picked me up and took me to the hospital. My legs looked gruesome, with buring red scars making my legs feel like they were on fire. The doctor said I have temporarily lost my mobility and it'll only take a few days for them to restrengthen themselves to help me walk again.

The minute the doctor left, my mom started telling me how worried and shocked she was about my Innocence. Then she cut the act and got serious. She said that Innocence isn't anything to play with, and it could get me killed if I didn't go into hiding as soon as my legs were better. She told me that my Innocence was _Ten no kagayaku ken*_, or Glowing Sword of the Heavens. She said that she wasn't going to tell the Black Order about me, but vaguely talk about me if not ever. She would keep my identity unknown to keep my life that of a normal 9 year old girl. She would leave me to grow up by myself, I hated that. She taught me how to cook, wash my own clothes, and clean up. She taught me how to fend for myself. She stayed with me for those 5 days, then she left to become an exorcist at the Black Order. She would let the Black Order discover me on their own.

I rarely talked about me, my Innocence, my mother, the Black Order, or akuma. I never opened up. I helped random travelers who rarely come by, I housed the people who just rolled into town. I was a saver, a hunter, and a destroyer all in one. I was Sky James.

I decided not to relive that moment and just kept my mouth shut; I shouldn't go telling people my "incident" that happened 8 years ago. When we got to my house, I unlocked the door and let them go in first. I shut my front door tightly, locked it, and closed the curtain so no akuma could see through. _Its time to go into hiding mode. _I thought. I walked over to the window and shut the curtains there too. I turned off the light and lit a candle instead. I pulled down my hood and sat down, sighing in relief.

Lavi looked perplexed and Bookman was observing me carefully."Miss Sky," Bookman said, sitting across from me on my snow white couches."Why do you have a star under your eye?"

I narrowed my eyes."That's none of your business."

"I insist that you tell me, you may be a threat to us."

I sighed, out of plain annoyance."You sure are damn persistent. This mark is a curse mark. Its the seal of the Lotus Curse. Now let me ask you a question; why do you have black circles around your eyes? Didn't get enough sleep?" I inquired. He didn't answer, instead he continued to inspect me to the bone."I'll go make you guys some tea. How would you like lemon tea with a spoon of sugar and honey?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the two men.

Bookman nodded and Lavi followed me to the kitchen and he took a look around. I watched his eyes widen slightly at wonders of my kitchen. The cabinets were oak brown with golden handles, the counters were black granite, the floor had a checkered pattern and reflected our images back at us, and my oven was black, shiny, and clean. I took my cherry blossom teapot and the cups out of the cabinet and set them near the sink. I filled the pot with hot water, I got out a lemon, the sugar, and the honey along with a silver spoon for each.

I let the water heat up on the stove and went back out into the living room. I felt the prescence of akuma around my house.

"Akuma."

* * *

_Sky is comical sometimes XD I hope you enjoy this chapter._


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

_Sky's mother will finally give them the truth! Dun, dun, dun!_

* * *

Back at the Order, Sky's mother, General Mariana James, was in the office with Komui and the other 3 generals, Klaud Nine, Froi Tiedoll, and Winters Socalo.

Mariana rubbed her temples and took a deep breath."Komui, I feel as if my news will be useful to the other generals. I have a daughter."

Tiedoll looked amused and Socalo chuckled."Stop laughing, Socalo! Anyway, yes, it's true that I have a daughter, and she was blessed with the Innocence."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier, James?" Komui asked with a serious tone.

"I was protecting her. Only being around her would put her life in danger. You know how the Noah are. My point is, you may go find her. I think she still lives in London. Be forewarned, she has the _Ten no kagayaku ken and Ten no netsuretsu hanmā__, _the Glowing Sword of the Heavens and the Glowing Hammer of the Heavens. If she threatens to impale you then that's not my problem. She gets it from me."

"I think Lavi is already down in London with Bookman. I'll call him and tell him to retrieve your daughter."

~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.~-.

In London, at my house, there was a swarm of Akuma around the structure."Damn. Just when things were getting better for me. Innocence, activate."

My glowing sword formed in my hand as I looked out of the window. I threw the sword up into the air, and it immediantly changed into a hammer.

"_Ten no netsuretsu hanmā, _Glowing Hammer of the Heavens!" I shouted. I put on my bulletproof trench coat with a hood to protect my head. I quickly opened the door and ran out, leaving the two men behind in my house.

"*_Man, man, man,_" I said aloud, asking my Innocence to grow a little larger."*_Akuma no gōka: Bōtoku saikuron!_"

A large wall of fire surrounded the Akuma and engulfed them, with their mechanical shrieks being left behind.

"That'll teach the Millenium Earl for sending Akuma around my house," I said, throwing my Innocence in the air and catching it with my left hand."Now I have to explain myself to Bookman and Lavi."

I sighed."This is gonna be a long explanation."

I walked back in and sat down on the couch across from the two men."You know what deal is," I said, closing my eyes and tilting my head downwards."I'll tell you the truth. My mother is Mariana James. I'm her first descendent. I do have an Innocence fragment, but it's undeveloped-or at least half of it is. I am the unknown exorcist that my mother vaguely spoke about. I'm hunted by the Millenium Earl for my Innocence, _Ten no netsuretsu hanmā _and _Ten no kagayaku ken._"

I stopped and let the info sink in, then I continued."The Millenium Earl has been hunting me for years but has never gotten close. He always sends Akuma after me but they always fail their missions and get defeated. My mother left me 8 years ago, and she told me this: I am leaving you to protect you. Not because I strongly dislike you, nor do I suspect suspicious behavior from you. You will follow in my footsteps, and become an exorcist just like your mother. I love you and I want you to keep that in your head for as long as you can. I will let the Black Order find you on their own."

Lavi was dumbfounded as I finished telling my story."Why didn't you come to the Order sooner? Staying here would make Akuma come after you!"

"I didn't want too. I was allowed to do whatever I wanted since mom left, dad and little sister died, and my aunt is in Nepal. Anything else you wanna know before I go to bed?"

"How did your dad and sister die?" Lavi asked, confidence in his tone. I was surprised he would ask that, because that information is quite personal, not to mention emotional too.

"Classified information, Lavi," I said getting and taking off my coat and gloves. I proceeded to finish making the tea before bed.

"Why won't you tell me?" Lavi asked.

"Because I just said that the information is classified! C-L-A-S-S-I-F-I-E-D, classified. You will be able to get the information out of me by having me open up to you. You have to find the key to my secured heart, and unlock it. But, until you find that key, it's going to be locked until then. I'm a tough nut to crack."

I poured the hot water in the cups and began squeezing a few drops of lemon in to each cup with the honey. I was going to grab a tray, but I was too short. I'm 5'3 and my refrigerator is 6 feet total.

"Dammit…" I muttered under my breath. I saw Bookman and Lavi turn their heads to me. Lavi got up and walked to kitchen to help me. He grabbed the tray and handed it to me."Here you go."

"Thanks, Lavi."

I put the cups on the tray and took it out there to them. I set it on the table and grabbed a cup."Help yourselves."

They each took a cup and sipped. Bookman nodded and Lavi raised his eyebrows. I smiled and put my cup down."Its called Lemon Honey Tea. It's my homemade specialty."

I thought about what it would be like at the Black Order, I wondered about the people, the facilities, the food, and the leader. I wondered what it would be like making new friends there. Considering the Black Order as my home with everyone as my family? I had to make my choice. Stay and die, or go and live.

I didn't bother to finish my tea."Can I ask you guys something? Why are you here?"

Bookman took the responsibility to answer that."We came to find the Innocence _Ten no netsuretsu hanmā _and _Ten no kagayaku ken. _Your Innocence."

"And now that you've found me, you're going to take me back, aren't you?"

"We have no choice," Bookman replied."Thats our mission."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"You don't have that choice to make. Either you come with us, the good side, or be hunted by them, the bad side."

"Will it cost me my life if I go with you?"

Bookman shook his head."Fine. I've be dying to see my mother anyway. We'll be leaving in the morning. I'm going to bed. You guys can take the room across the hall from mine."

I knew that this was the smarter choice to make, but what if something does happen to me? I could break my bones, my nerves could be damaged, or I could literally lose my life! What should I do? The light side isn't best, but it's better than the dark side.

* * *

_I'm finished! I hope you liked it! Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3 Rise and Shine!

_**A/N: This will probably be the latest chapter for awhile because I have to update my other stories. So enjoy this chapter, because the next one won't be out for a few days.**_

* * *

The sunlight poured through my window and onto the floor as I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I had to go wake the two guys up so we could go to the store to get some pancake mix, eggs, bacon, sausage, and a new bottle of maple syrup. I could make my amazing fresh squeezed orange juice with no pulp.

Still dressed in my pajamas, my blue short sleeve shirt and black shorts, I put on my black ballet flats and walked across the hall to knock on their door.

"Rise and shine, Bookman and Lavi. We have to go to the store so we can have breakfast."

Lavi opened the door as soon as he heard that and walked out with his exorcist jacket on."We kind of breakfast are we talking here?"

I clapped my hands together and smiled."Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, fresh squeezed orange juice no pulp, and a new bottle of maple syrup!"

"Let's go without Bookman, he's still asleep." He shut the door and we both walked downstairs. He opened the door and said,"Ladies first."

"Thank you." I walked out and waited for him to shut the door."The store is 3 houses down and to the right," I grinned."I'll race you there."

At that, I activated my Innocence and used it to climb on top on the rooftops of the houses. I darted across the rooftops and jumped down in front of the shop and hid, so Lavi wouldn't see me.

Meanwhile, Lavi was racing to the shop with his hammer. When he didn't see Sky on the rooftops, he thought she got held back by something."I'm going to win!"

The handle of his hammer landed in front of the shop. He deactivated his Innocence and started cheering."I won, I won-"

"No you didn't, I did." I said, laughing at his failure."Let's go. We have to hurry and get the groceries so we can cook and leave for the Order."

I walked in and waved at the store manager. He usually gives me half off for every two things I buy from the store."_Kon'nichiwa, Takahashi san!_"

"_Kon'nichiwa, Sukai-chan. Kyō wa ogenkidesuka?_"

"_Watashi wa daijōbuda yo. Chōdo watashi no gesuto no tame ni watashi no chōshoku-yō shokuhin o kai ni kuru. Watashi koko ni watashi no yūjin no rabi, to kare no furui yūjin bukku man wa watashinoie ni modotte imasu. Watashi wa waribiki, Takahashi-san o motte junbi ga dekite imasu!_"

Mr. Takahashi laughed. He knows that when it comes to me, I'm ready to buy whatever he has to offer."_Shite kudasai! Watashitachi no saigo no tamago no kāton, bēkon no pakku, sōsēji, pankēkimikkusu no watashitachi no saigo no hako o motte ikou!_"

"_Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu!_" I said happily. I bought all of the food I wanted, paid the man, and ended up saving 6 dollars from the discounts.

I said my goodbyes to my best adult friend, because that was the last I was ever going to see of him. We walked back to my house silently, it wouldn't hurt to hear some quiet early in the morning.

When we got back to my house, Bookman was up on the couch, sitting and waiting for us. I walked into the kitchen and got out my pots and pans for the food."Lavi. Help me make the food. Wash your hands and put the sausages in the pan. I'll get you a spatula."

"You must be a great cook," he said, trying his first attempt to flirt."Your mother always told us how she passed down her cooking skills to her child. She also told us how much she missed you too."

I stiffened at his words. I missed my mother too, but I also missed my father. I wanted to come with her, but she told me she didn't want me to go because she didn't want me to be imprisoned.

I started crying, knowing that my mother missed me made me emotional. Lavi finished washing his hands and walked over to me."Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and wiped the tears from my face."I'm alright. Knowing that my mother misses me makes me want to go with you even more so we can reunite." I smiled."Somehow, I think it was pure fate that we ran into each other."

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder."Yeah. Lets get started!"

I taught him everything I knew about cooking, from what kitchenware he should use right down to the products. He seemed so amazed that I knew so much about cooking.

"Wow! General James must've taught you everything she knew! You're gonna have to cook with Jerry sometime!"

I hid my face as I began blushing."Thats absurd! I couldn't possibly cook with a chef! I'm just an amateur!"

"Stop kidding yourself, silly! Look at that bacon! Just looking at it will make your mouth water!"

"Oh, stop flattering me!" I hid my face even more. He was showering me with kind words, it made me smile with glee. I have to admit, the strong imaginary case around my heart was beginning to crack a little. I'm not amazed, there are many men who have gotten only that far with me.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" He shouted.

"Fine, I'll pour the mix in the pan. Take a plate and stand five feet away from me. I'll tell you a small story," I said as I handed him a plate. He walked five feet away and stood there, holding the plate firmly in his hands.

"When I was a child, my father always made us pancakes for breakfast, which he calls flapjacks in North America. He always told me that the reason why he called them flapjacks was because they flap their sides like how birds flap their wings when you throw them into the air. Ready?"

"I was born ready!"

"Hold the plate steady!" I flipped it into the air, and it landed on the plate in Lavi's hand.

"Flapjacks!" We both yelled in unison. We both began laughing at our craziness. Bookman on the otherhand was watching us intently. He never seen such a connection before, but forming relationships is prohibited as a Bookman.

"Lavi, I need to speak with you."

We stopped laughing and looked over at Bookman, who looked serious about what he was going to say. I was wondering what the hell he was going to say to make Lavi avoid me. It happens to everyone I meet.

They both walked to other room, and I stayed behind, cooking the pancakes.

**Lavi's POV**

Gramps and I walked to the other room, leaving Sky behind to finish cooking. There wasn't much talking, only staring and silence. The silence was thick between us, neither one of us dared to speak until we met each others gaze."Gramps…"

"I noticed that you were trying to avoid your duties to spend time with Miss Sky. This is the beginning of a relationship. Remember your duties as a Bookman."

"I do. I just want to have a little fun."

He kicked me and began yelling."Now isn't the time to have fun! You are suppose to stand on the sidelines, observing Mankind's history as it unfolds! We are unbiased people, Lavi, remember that!"

"I just told you that I do!" Gramps stopped yelling at me to let me speak."I know that I am to remain unattached and my human emotions cannot get in the way of my duties! I know that, Gramps! I know!"

Gramps kicked me again."Watch your tone. Lets go. We have to get ready for our departure."

**Sky's POV**

The two men walked back out, Lavi headed for the kitchen and Bookman headed for the couch.

"What were we doing again, Sky?"

"Flipping flapjacks!" We both chuckled, that just sounded too funny."Here comes another three more!" I said, flipping them over my head. He danced around, trying to catch the pancakes before they hit the floor.

I turned around and counted the pancakes. There were four, so two more and we'll all get two each."I'm almost done cooking Lavi."

"How many more are we cooking up?"

"Two!" I poured the mix in and waited for them. I turned around to face him."I remember when me and my mother had times like these. She'd always want me to help her cook, and I'd always have fun doing it."

"I bet. Your mom is a nice lady, you take after her. Hair, eyes, cooking skills," he said as he licked his lips. It made me think of my sister and how she love our mom's cooking. I missed my little sister's smile, it's the one thing that kept me whole.

Now I feel like a fraction of a person.

I turned back to the pancakes."Ready."

"Ready." He echoed. I flipped them into the air, and the last two landed on the plate.

"Are you ready to eat?"

* * *

"…that was good stuff Sky! The coffee was amazing too! What's the white stuff you put in there? Cream?"

"Milk." I answered, taking a sip from my own cup."Now that we're all done, we can go."

They both looked at me as if I had sprouted a third arm."What?"

"You were hesitant about going yesterday, now your all for it. What's up with that?"

I looked down into my cup, mesmerized by the swirling milk."I want to reunite with my mother. She'd be the one person I need to make myself whole again. Without her, I just feel lost, y'know?"

Lavi nodded."I'm gonna go put on my coat, so we can leave."

* * *

(I'm writing in third person now.)

Later…

"Bye everyone," Sky said, waving at them. Today was the last day she was going to see them, so she wanted to make the last moments special. Mr. Takashi, the grocery store owner, stepped up to her with a box in his hands.

"Please, take my best cakes, tarts, pastries, cupcakes, cookies, and candies. I know how much you love sweets, Sky." She stared at him wide eyes because she had a cookie two weeks ago. He knows she needed the sugar.

"I'm also going to give you one of my fruit basket arrangements."

"Mr. Takashi…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. She hugged him with a pained look on her face."I'm going to miss you the most." She sniffed as she began balling into his sweater. He was shocked mostly, she doesn't cry much. Especially in front of crowds.

He hugged her back."It's okay, Sky. Come and visit when you want some sweets, okay?"

She sniveled and nodded."Okay, I'm off. Bye, and please don't forget about me!"

"You too!" the entire crowd shouted back."Bye Sky!"

She waved to them as the trio began walking to the train station.

"I'm going to miss all of them."

* * *

_Wahhh! This took forever! Sucky chapter, I know, but I will begin writing in third person._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Vertan Yamamoto._


End file.
